A Multitude of Casualties
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Requested by PizzaTop21. When the boys have the apartment to themselves for a whole weekend they're ecstatic. However things don't go as planned when James gets sick and things soon get worse before they better. No Slash. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A Multitude of Casualties

**Summary: **Requested by PizzaTop21. When the boys have the apartment to themselves for a whole weekend they're ecstatic. However things don't go as planned when James gets sick and things soon get worse before they better. No Slash. Please Read and Review.

**Authors Note: **Like I said this was requested by PizzaTop21 who wanted a James sick or angst fic. I was originally gonna write it in with the oneshots that I was going to write but decided just to turn it into a multichapter fic. It's going to be full of angst so I hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

When James woke up that Friday morning he wasn't feeling the best. He was feeling both hot and cold. Everything was sore he was feeling like he had been hit by a truck. His throat was sore and his stomach was in bits. Ugh he was not in the mood to get up today, but knew that he had to otherwise Gustavo was going to kill give him.

He suddenly felt freezing and wrapped the covers around him. It was way too cold for July or maybe it was just him? But it felt like the whole room was an iceberg. Suddenly a loud knocking banged on the door and James winced at the loud noise.

"James you ready? We've got to get to practice." Logan's panicked voice shouted through the door.

James sighed knowing he would have to get now rather than later otherwise Logan would be chasing him out of the apartment. "Alright Logan I'll be there in a minute." He winced at how horrible his voice sounded luckily for him Logan didn't hear it.

James stood up but was quickly hit with a wave of dizziness he held on to the nearest thing. He grabbed his head and hoped that it was just exhaustion or something small. He really didn't need to get sick, not right now and James Diamond never got sick. Except that one time when he was dared to lick the ground…and ended up puking his guts out for the next few days. Other than that he was perfect.

"James, you alright?" Logan's worried voice said through the door. James sighed knowing this would be coming.

"I'm fine Logan, just still asleep really." He could almost hear Logan frown and make a face – he knew his friend too well.

"If you say so…." Logan replied.

"Logan I'm fine. We're going to be even later if you don't let me get ready." He hadn't mean to sound so harsh, but it was the way he was feeling.

"Okay, be quick." Was all Logan said before leaving. James sighed knowing that he had hurt his friend.

James got dressed, slowly but surely. Whatever was happening to him was making him tired and sore. He could just about function. He had to function, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this rehearsal and Gustavo would hate him more than he already does.

When he made his way into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see his friends already waiting for him at the table.

"Finally!" Carlos exclaimed when he saw the oldest member of the band.

"Sorry guys. Guess I forgot to set my alarm for this morning." He hoped no one heard how sick he sounded, no one commented so he figured no one copped it. But he could feel Logan staring and knew that Logan knew something was up. It was Logan, he knew everything.

"It's fine James." Kendall said. "But we really got to go otherwise Gustavo is really going to kill us."

James nodded and followed the others out of the apartment. "James, are you sure everything's alright?"

James tried not to roll at the question. He figured it was coming sooner or later. "Logan I said I'm fine."

Logan frowned, knowing that James was lying. He could always tell when James was lying.

"Logan." He said more harshly this. "Would you quit asking? I said I'm fine."

Logan was taken aback by the sudden change of tone in James's voice. James immediately felt guilty when he saw the look on Logan's face.

"Logan I didn't mean –"

But he was cut off. "It's fine." Logan said shortly. "We better go." Logan hurried off and James knew he had hurt his friend.

He cursed himself inwardly for doing so and could feel the headache getting worse. He just hoped this day would go quick because he really needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time rehearsals had finished, it was late in the evening and James was feeling just as bad as he was this morning. His muscles ached even worse his head felt like it was going to explode and he felt like he was going to throw up.<p>

When Logan placed the plate of food his stomach churned instantly just looking at it. There was no way he could eat that without letting the guys know that he was sick. He could feel someone staring at him he looked up and saw that it was Kendall.

"James. You feeling okay there buddy?" He could hear the worry in his friend's voice.

He had to pull through. He smiled at Kendall and hoped he wouldn't see how fake it looked. "I'm fine, just a bit sore from today."

Kendall seemed to buy it because the next thing he said was "Tell me about it. Was it just me or was Gustavo seemed extra pissed off today? I mean more than usual."

Carlos nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food. "Totally. Did you see his face when Logan messed up the dance move? I thought he was going kill."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm a bad dancer okay?" Logan defended himself.

Kendall chuckled. "Don't worry buddy. You'll get the hang of it."

Logan rolled his eyes. They drifted over to James was looking down at his food. He was beginning to worry about his friend. He couldn't help but worry over him at rehearsals, which is why he messed so much. He didn't want to tell the others because he didn't want them to worry either. Especially if there's nothing wrong with James. But there was something wrong.

He was unusually quiet. He was getting paler by the minute. He could see the sweat forming on his forehead. He knew none of the others noticed this. But Logan wanted to become a doctor and to become a doctor he had to know the symptoms of diseases, even small ones like the flu and from what he had gathered – James had the flu.

He couldn't understand why James couldn't just say to them that he wasn't feeling well. Although he was always stubborn when it came to being sick.

Suddenly Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw James stand up. His eyes immediately flickered to Kendall and Carlos and saw that they were both looking at James with both confusion and curiosity.

"James?" Carlos asked.

James didn't answer instead he ran straight towards the bathroom. The guys looked at each other in worry before rushing after their friend.

"James?" Kendall asked urgently knocking on the door. It wasn't long before they heard James puking into the toilet.

Carlos made a disgusted face. "Gross." Kendall whacked him on the arm.

"Ow."

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Guys seriously? You're going to mess when our friend is in there puking his guts out?"

Carlos was about to hit Kendall back but stopped when he heard what Logan had said. "Sorry." Carlos mumbled looking down at the floor feeling guilty.

"Kendall I need you to go into the kitchen and get me a wet towel, medicine and a glass of water." Kendall nodded and was about to go until they heard James getting sick again. "Maybe you should get a bowl as well, while you're at it." Logan added.

"Got it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Carlos asked hopefully wanting to help his friend.

"How about you go and help Kendall?"

"On it."

Logan knocked softly on the bathroom door. "James?" He waited for a reply but got nothing so he twisted on the doorknob and opened it slowly. When James came into view, Logan wasn't surprised when he saw him lying down beside the toilet.

"Hey there buddy." Logan said softly kneeling down beside. "How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on the older boy's forehead and hissed when he felt how hot it was.

"Sorry." James mumbled his voice tired and weak.

"Don't ever say sorry for being sick. I guess I didn't realise how ill you were." Logan frowned cursing himself for not knowing sooner or later.

James lurched forward as a coughing fit hit him. Logan rushed by his side and started to rub his back soothingly.

"Woah, woah, woah." Kendall said as he rushed into the bathroom. He knelt down in front of the other two and handed Logan the medicine and James the glass of water. "Here you go buddy."

James smiled and took the glass of water gratefully and it wasn't long till another coughing fit hit him.

"God James how long have you been like this?" Kendall asked.

"Since this morning." James replied weakly and took the Tylenol that Logan handed him.

"This morning?" Kendall asked shocked. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

James opened his mouth to speak but Logan cut him off. "Don't speak, you'll tire yourself out. Kendall be quiet and help me bring him into his room."

Kendall was silent for a moment before he nodded. As they passed by Carlos he asked worriedly "Is James okay?"

"Well to me, it only looks like a bad case of the flu. He just needs to take his medicine and a get a good night sleep." He and Kendall carefully helped James into bed. "He should be fine in the morning."

As soon as his head hit the pillow he began to feel tired. His eyes started to close and he felt somebody press a cold towel on his face. He could hear the others talking but they started to sound distant. Maybe Logan was right and this was just a bad case of the flu. His eyes closed and the last thought to enter his mind before he was developed into darkness was – he better be okay by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well there we go. There's chapter one it wasn't that angsty but it's just the beginning of the story. It will get more angsty as the story goes on. Has anyone bought Elevate yet? I had mine pre-ordered from like two weeks ago and was meant to get it for Christmas but Amazon messed up and now I'm not getting it till February which sucks. So unfair. Anyway PizzaTop21 I hope this is what you were looking for and that you enjoyed it. Also sorry I took so long to write it. I was just busy. So if you guys liked it and read it please review it. It will only take a second and would mean a lot. Thanks.<p>

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, it means a lot that you enjoyed it. I'm actually sick myself today (not as bad as I'm gonna make James though…) I'm off college so I decided to update it. It's going to get angsty from here on so be prepared. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>By the next day, James had been feeling worse. The medicine didn't help at all. He was feeling hotter than yesterday. He muscled ached even more. His head was throbbing so badly he thought it was going to explode.<p>

"James. You awake? It's Carlos."

He heard the Latino's voice on the other side of the door. "Come in." He was shocked at how rough his voice sounded.

The door opened slowly, Carlos was afraid to disturb his friend when he was sick. But he had to give him the medicine. Logan had instructed him to do so and you do not want to face Logan if you don't do what he says.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Carlos winced when he saw how terrible his friend look.

"Is that water?" James asked his voice raspy. He coughed harshly and Carlos quickly handed him the glass of water.

James gratefully took a large sip of it and sat up on his elbow. Carlos sat on his bed across from him.

"I'm guessing you're feeling worse than yesterday huh?" Carlos knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask it.

James nodded and Carlos handed him the medicine. "Sorry but I'm under Logan's order and he said you have to take them." He looked at James apologetically.

"So Doctor Mitchell has arrived then yes?"

Carlos laughed at the old nickname that they had given Logan. Whenever one of the boys was sick Logan instantly went into doctor mode – he always said that it was training for him for when he became one of the best doctors in the world but the boys always knew that there was something more behind the reason. He hated the name, but the boys loved teasing him with it so it just sort of stuck.

"Where is Logan?" James asked his voice was still raspy. He coughed trying to clear it. "I thought he'd be the one in here."

"He's out with Kendall getting food. Mama Knight made a list of things to get." Carlos explained to him.

James flopped back down onto the bed. "I feel horrible."

"Don't worry buddy, you're going to be fine." Carlos told him.

"You're starting to sound like I'm dying. It's just the flu Carlos." James smiled at him.

Carlos nodded but still couldn't help shake the feeling that it was more than just the flu.

"Seriously Carlos, you're starting to sound as bad as Logan." James chuckled.

"Hey I'm not that bad." A voice called out. The boys turned their heads and saw both Kendall and Logan standing at the door. Kendall wearing an amused expression and Logan was wearing a slightly annoyed one.

"Yes you are." Kendall and Carlos replied at the same time before laughing.

James couldn't help but join in because the look on Logan's face was just priceless. But his laughter was soon cut short by a coughing fit.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked and James had a feeling he would be hearing that about hundred times a day now.

"Not good." James replied honestly, knowing that he wouldn't get away with lying.

"Do you feel like eating? Cause we got your favourite pizza waiting for you outside?" Kendall asked enthusiastically.

James looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Who eats pizza in the morning?"

Kendall happy expression went to a confused one. "Dude, it's not morning. It's like three o'clock in the evening."

James's eyes grew wide. "What? Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" He half-shouted but ended up in a coughing fit afterwards.

"That's what you get for trying to yell at us." Logan told him. "We didn't wake you because you're sick and you needed the sleep."

"But what about Gustavo? Won't he kill us for missing rehearsals?" James asked worried, none of them liked getting on Gustavo's bad side.

"Don't worry, everything is sorted out. He was actually glad that you were sick – not that he wanted you to get sick." Kendall quickly corrected himself. "He just said that it would give him more time to work on the album."

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Well we're going to go and eat and if you want to come out and have some food there will be some waiting for you." Logan smiled at his friend.

James nodded and as soon he heard the door close he drifted back to sleep, the conversation left him more tired than he realised.

"He's going to be okay right? I mean it's just the flu, nothing serious." Logan assured his friend, but he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Carlos.

"Yeah. He's James, he can get through anything." Kendall offered as he tried not to sound so unsure. He also couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't let the others know that.

"Right. Right." Carlos replied but still couldn't help think that way.

"Carlos, trust us. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well this is a shitty chapter and it wasn't as angsty as I thought it was going to be. Sorry about that. But it's mainly a filler of a chapter so from chapter three onwards things will start to get out of hand. I really apologise for this piece of crap. I'm going to try and update either every Tuesday or Wednesday cause it's the days I have off college. Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes there were a few in the last one.

Also can you guys believe that it's been two years since Big Time Rush premiered? I can't. Time flies so fast and I'm so proud of the boys.

Anyways enough rambling so sorry again for the shit chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed it and if you did please review would mean a lot.

**-UnpredictablyReckless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ** Oh my god, what is this? An update? Why yes it is, you guys are not seeing this. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. But I kind of lost interest in writing and had some severe writers block and just kind of gave up on this story as well as my others. But here I am, I'm back (hopefully for a longer time this time) and I will try and update this story more frequently as well as posting some new ones. So enough blabbering and enjoy this chapter. Nothing much happens here cause I'm still getting back into the knack of things but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Everything was not okay, according to Logan anyway who was freaking out about the situation. It had been a while since one of the boys had gotten sick. The last time that Logan could remember was when they were back in Minnesota and Kendall had made convinced him to go out when it was lashing rain.

Logan still to this day had no idea why he had gone along with Kendall's plan, but it didn't end up well. Kendall had gotten a head cold that was so bad that he had collapsed during hockey practice and had ended up in hospital for a few days.

Logan's dream was to be a doctor. He wanted to help people and save their lives. But when it came to his friends, sometimes he just feels so helpless. It's time like these. It had been a while since James had come out of his room after his situation in the bathroom and Logan was starting to worry.

He knew that James was probably just sleeping, which was the best thing to do right now. But there was just something that was making Logan worry and he knew it was bad. Worrying over a situation like this when there was nothing to worry about was not good and was probably making the situation worse.

Everyone gets sick now and then. It was perfectly normal, right? So why was it that he had such a bad feeling over a common stomach flu?

"Logie." Logan quickly stopped biting his nails, which he hadn't realise he was doing that and looked up to see Kendall standing across from him at the counter.

"You need to stop worrying."

Logan chuckled nervously. "What? Me worrying? That's ridiculous Kendall, there's nothing that I should be worried about."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm your best friend, I know when you're worried about something. You get all frantic and go into thinking mode. Plus I can see it on your face."

Logan cursed himself for being so obvious and cursed Kendall for being a good friend.

"I know I shouldn't be worrying. I just can't help it alright?"

Kendall sighed and sat down on the other side of the counter, facing Logan. "It's alright to be worried. We all are."

Suddenly there was a loud shout from Carlos over on the couch. He was playing a video game and had obviously either beaten the bad guy or had gotten pass another level.

Kendall and Logan both stared at their friend. "Carlos." Kendall called in a hushed tone. Carlos quickly paused the game to look over at his two friends. "Would you keep it down, James is trying to sleep." He said, waving his hand towards James's room.

"Oh right." He said nodding before going back to his game.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Okay so maybe some of us are worrying about him." Logan couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"But, he only has a stomach flu. The best thing that he can do is rest, which he's doing and he'll back to back to himself in no time." Kendall assured him.

"I know, but…" Logan trailed off.

"No buts." Kendall warned him.

"Hehe, you said but." Carlos sniggered from the couch causing both Kendall and Logan to roll their eyes at him.

"Look what you need to do is get out of this apartment." Logan went to protest but Kendall held up his hand and stopped him before he could.

"No. For once, stop acting like a doctor and go out and have a bit fun. It'll be okay. I promise. Go find Camille or something. I'll look after James." Kendall told him.

Carlos cheered again loudly obviously forgetting Kendall's warning about James. "And Carlos." Kendall added.

"Fine." Logan sighed giving him. "But promise me you'll call if anything happens right?"

Kendall nodded and Logan stood up. "Of course. But like I said you shouldn't worry. James is fine!" The blonde stood up and placed his hands on Logan's shoulders walking him towards the door.

"Stop worrying. Have fun and tell Camille I said hi!" Logan didn't realise he was outside the door and when he went to turn around to saying something to Kendall, the other got there before him.

"Bye." Kendall gave him a huge grin and closed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Logan left, well since Kendall forced Logan to leave. He loved his friend he really did, but sometimes his worrying would annoy Kendall. He knew that Logan wanted to be a doctor, and anytime one of them would get an injury or – get sick, he would go into doctor mode and sometimes Kendall would just want to hit him.<p>

He knew it was alright for him to worry about James, he was worried as well. It was unusual for James to get sick, that was mostly up to himself, Logan and Carlos and once one of them would get sick the other one would catch it.

It wasn't right seeing James like this, so not himself. It was usually him and Carlos that would be planning something stupid to do and it would usually end up with himself and Logan to try and figure out a plan that wouldn't get them into trouble. But this time it was weird seeing one without the other. It didn't feel right.

"James." Kendall said lightly, tapping on his friend's door. There was no reply, so slowly he opened the door hoping it wouldn't creak. He peered in and saw that his friend was still asleep, wrapped up tightly in his blankets.

Even from here Kendall could see that James was not okay. You could see tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Kendall sighed and knew immediately that his friend wasn't good. But he knew that James would never admit it, he was stubborn like that.

He went back into the kitchen to get a few things for his friend so that they would be there when he would wake up, and he knew that Logan would kill him otherwise if he didn't look after James.

He took some Advil out of the press along with a glass of water and got a face flannel and damped it. Carlos wasn't paying any attention, which he was thankful for. He didn't want his friend to worry – not that there was anything to worry about. He corrected himself.

He went back into James's room and left the tablets and water on the desk beside his bed. He took the face flannel and placed it on James's forehead hoping that it would cool him down.

His friend shifted slightly and mumbled something but Kendall couldn't quite pick out what it was.

"It's alright buddy, it's just me." Kendall told him, brushing a few pieces of his hair out of his face. "I'm just cooling you off." James mumbled something again and went back to sleep. Kendall left the face flannel on the bedside locker along with the other things.

"Kendall." Kendall turned and looked at Carlos who had called him from the couch. "James is going to be okay isn't he?" Kendall wasn't sure what to say, he really didn't want Carlos to worry – again he told himself, there was nothing to worry about. But he couldn't lie to his friend.

He joined him on the couch. "Of course he is." He told him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's James. He'll be back to himself in no time." He cursed himself for lying to him but it was all he could think of.

Carlos grinned. "Awesome. Wanna play two player?" He asked, holding up a controller.

"Bring it on, buddy." Kendall grinned back. He sighed, he really hoped that James would get better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'm actually happy with this chapter. I wanted to give you guys a longer one seen as it's been so long since I last updated. I can't believe it's been two years, I didn't realise that it had been THAT long so you guys have every right to hate me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that some of you guys are still with me and will review. On other news, I can't believe the show has ended I'm so 's another one of my shows that have ended in the last two years. Ugh, but I guess we'll always have fanfiction right? So I hope you guys enjoy and please review, it will only take a few seconds. It's funny the last time I wrote an AN it was saying that it was two years since BTR premiered, how time flies. Oh and with this chapter I was trying to write it as it may have been like if it were an episode. I hope I did alright. So I hope you guys enjoy and please review, it will only take a few seconds.

I'm also thinking about doing a multichaptered oneshot fic, so if you have any requests, request away :) I'll probably take more Kogan requests :) but I'll anything from slash, angst to friendship. So request away!

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
